


Nature, and Healing

by BlazGear



Series: The New Gods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - New Gods, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Gods AU, Open Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: Replacing the gods was never their plan, but they have to live with it.





	Nature, and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grover reminisces, and somehow he accepts what it means to be a god.

Grover Underwood was a normal satyr, who had helped save the word a couple times, but that was a group effort. He didn't want to become a god, he wanted to help the world realize that they Gods couldn't do everything to save nature or the world. But some how, he ended up being named the god of nature, searching, and loyalty.

He was a member of the New Olympians, made up of the heroes who saved the world from the Titans and Giants, even if he didn't help in the second war that much. So here he sat, on a throne with Percy on his left and Thalia on his right, the two of the three children of the Big Three he found who helped change the world. _"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades aren't the Big Three anymore"_ he has to remind himself constantly now. That honor goes to Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, and Nico di Angelo. The male children of the old Big Three.

Thalia was the one they first suggested to replace Zeus, but she turned it down to continue leading the hunt, renewing the blessing of immortality for the Hunters of Artemis, now the Hunters of Thalia, much to her dismay.

Somehow, sitting on a throne, looking at all of his friends on their thrones calmed Grover down. Even if no one planned for this to happen, even if no one wanted this to happen, and even if they had to accept that it had happened... they were still together.

Of course, being the god of dying realm wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience Grover had. Nature had started to get better when he became a god. Life had started to grow in places people couldn't have imagined, but that didn't stop mortals and monsters from finding ways to wipe it out just as fast as it was created.

Everytime a species died out he _felt_ it. Like someone hacked a piece out of him, and threw it away. It felt awful, but he withstood it, because he had to withstand it. The Wild had gone for so long without anyone to govern it, and protect it. Grover was one of the few gods who only came to Olympus for mere days at a time, preferring to live on the earth, as a "mortal", who did everything he could to make sure the Wild survived.

One thing hurt more than any of the pains from species dying out. What hurt more than anything was the fact that Juniper died long ago, and he has been alone ever since. He had felt love before, and still did, but it didn't feel right to just act like Juniper didn't matter, to just move on and act like she didn't mean a thing to him.

That didn't stop the wistful glances he gave to mortals and his godly brethren (that was a lovely thought) on occasion. After becoming a god he became more accepting of all types of people, not that he didn't do that before, he had just not seen men that way.

It didn't stop the thoughts when he was alone, the thoughts of what ifs, and maybes. The thoughts of moving on, and having something new were tempting, but Grover was stubborn. He slipped a few times in the beginning. He went on a few dates, but never got far enough to have a kid, the last demigods of old died out long ago, and Grover didn't want to bring a new generation into the world just to face the sins of the old one.

Being the god of loyalty also meant that the gods had a new inside joke. "I swear on Grover's life", had become common place among the gods, and it felt nice to have a joke that connected them all. Percy and the crew from the Prophecy of Seven had brick jokes, the goddess of off-brand shoes, and more. Grover just had "dam" with Percy and Thalia. Not that it mattered to him, he knew he was still Percy's best friend, besides Annabeth. _"Yeah, but that's different."_ Percy had said long ago.

Grover almost wished that it wasn't. He almost wished Percy looked at him the way he looked at Annabeth. The way he looked to her for advice, and sought her out after the gods met. The way their lips touched, and they knew each other better than anyone. The way they laughed and fit in with everyone else, the way they fit in anywhere, without feeling awkward, or out of place.

But he couldn't be jealous. They earned the right for their happiness, went through Tartarus and back, fought the Titans and the Giants, and have stayed together for hundreds of years. _Except for the nights where they parted and met with others, shared their beds, and their hearts. He saw them, and he saw the others do the same, except for Thalia, the Maiden Goddess that she was._

Maybe that's why he said yes. Because he needed to move on. Because clinging to the past was what ruined the old gods, made them bitter towards each other. So when Percy asked with a look of pure affection on his face, Grover said yes.

The kiss felt rewarding, felt amazing. It felt like the ones he had with Juniper all those years ago. But it also felt different and new, and it was the final push he needed to finally move on. 

The gods before them stayed rooted in the past, even repeating the same mistakes as they did before. Grover was going to make sure the new Gods didn't make the same mistake their parents did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with Grover because HE DESERVES IT.

**Author's Note:**

> Each fic will focus on two or three of the "New Gods of Olympus". This one focuses on Frank and Grover.


End file.
